Spring Strings
by River the Witch Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Frozen Keys'. Jack Frost plays the piano. Nobody knows about it. Until now. One-shot. Pretty much the story from Bunny's point of view and a continuation. Please read 'Frozen Keys' before reading this. Non-slash


**Spring Strings**

* * *

Bunnymund, A.K.A the Easter Bunny, was cursing and frantically looking around for Frostbite, asking yetis and elves (okay, asking elves was pointless) for help. He was very stupid to bet on his Warren. All because of his bloody proudness. But hey, it was as much Jack's fault too! The way he dared him like that! Of course he responded to that egotistical kid. But as North says 'Слово это тебе не воробей, ежели вылетит, то уже не поймаешь!' which meant that a word is not a bird, if it flies out you won't be able to catch it.

Bunny thought that he would easily pick the sound of Frostbite, but first he fallen for the bloody Snowflake's trick when he found a trail of frost patterns which led him into an entirely opposite end of the Pole. It ended in a crowded with yetis and elves corridor and dozen of rooms where they had their paint supplies, with a dead end, and with a 'How was the trip here, Cottontail?' and a smiley written in frosty letters on the wall. He lost at least twenty minutes trying to get out of the maze of corridors, back to the place he turned from.

He shook his head. Come on. This is just bloody stupid. How could he loose to Snowflake? No, no, that would be a nightmare! He will never hear the end of it. Plus he always kept his word, and he couldn't afford Frostbite to the Warren! It would be a complete, terrible, chaotic disaster!

So he concentrated on the scent. He picked it up, like a smell from mint mixed with snow. Sighing a sigh of relief he hurriedly followed it. A few more times he saw similar paths of frost trying to get him off the trail, but he was smarter this time. Though he one time took the turn exactly opposite to the one the frost path lead and ended up in a dead end. Swearing, he went back and vowed to listen to his nose.

...

After going through a lot of seemingly random corridors, up and down several staircases, he ended up in a totally deserted part of the Pole. He started cursing again, thinking it was another trick of Frostbite's when he started hearing a faint sound of a...

Grand piano?

"Where the 'eck's tha' comin' from?"he raised his eyebrows, looking around. He slowly followed his sensitive ears to a dark corridor, and rounded the corner to see a door in the other side of the outcome corridor.

Bunny saw the last door of the corridor had light coming from the crack. He smirked. Well that was easy. Frostbite didn't even last an hour and a half. He slowly opened the door, wincing at the creak. He wanted to scare Frostbite. And then tease him about it. He smirked evilly.

But what Bunny in no way saw coming was that the Winter Spirit's stick (okay, staff) was standing lonely beside the doorframe. It was... Unusual. Bunny never even pictured the stick without the boy. And the boy without the stick...

Bunny started feeling quite uneasy. Why the heck the staff was here without it's owner? He looked at the far corner of the basement. Light and music were coming from there. And music... Wait, what does Frostbite has to do with this? Bunny was ready to go searching for the boy back into the corridor, but... He got curious. As far as he knew, yetis don't play piano. So he decided to find out who it was.

Taking the staff into his paws he crept through the room, stopping for a few seconds to see the surroundings and momentarily forgetting why he went here in the first place.

He smiled gently at the sight of the musical instruments scattered all around. He liked this room. He approached a table where a violin was lying lonely. He picked it up, looking for the bow string. He found one on a shelf next to a guitar. He noted to come here later and... Well I think you can guess what to do.

He gently put the violin and the bow string on the table and approuched the door in the far corner of the basement. He leaned to the closed door. Someone's just ended some kind of piece... Hm, that was quite professional. Whoever was playing was seriously working on their sound.

He slowly peaked into the door, thankful that this one didn't creak and stared totally dumbfounded at the scene which opened to him. Bunny's jaw could've been found somewhere on the floor, his eyes went totally crazy and the staff hung loosely from his paw. Forgotten yet again.

A stark white haired teen in a blue hoodie and light brown pants was sitting in front of an old black grand piano and... Playing it?

There was silence whilst which Jack was shuffling through a large stack of music note text papers on one side of the grand piano. There was another, larger stack on the other side.

The larger stack was what Jack had _already_ played. If Bunny could move he would've applauded at the size of the repertoire.

All this time Jack didn't even notice Bunny's presence being all and totally retreated to his mind and music. Finally Jack stopped on a five page piece of...

Bunny's eyes widened comically. Oh Moon, that's his favorite! Holy egg, this is just incredible!

Bunny almost squealed like an eight year old upon receiving a present for a birthday. He watched as Jack smiled and put those pages on the note stand and... Oh Moon, he's gonna play it.

Jack raised his hands...

And started. Bunny admitted, Jack Frost was quite professional at playing the piano. The way his fingers played relaxed and knowing each key screamed about it. But when? _When_? When did he learn all this? He couldn't have just done it on his own, could he? Surely he had someone to teach him, right?

Wrong.

And Jack was proving him that even though not knowing he was.

With the sheer easiness of the music, which opened it's heart to Jack. Jack, in order, opened his own to it. And Jack was enjoying it. No, wrong word, Jack respected it, listened to it...

Jack loved it.

And Bunny heard it in the simple notes vibrating and succumbing the little room.

Jack truly loved doing this. Making music. Oh God, Jack Frost was playing music. As one clever person said, if ever anyone discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable.

Bunny was suspicious that this has already happened several times.

And as Jack went on to the beautiful minor, Bunny found himself slowly closing the door, walking into the other room, and picking up the violin and the bow from the table. He slowly and almost soundlessly touched the strings. Good. This one will do. North was master at crafting things, and had a great knack on making musical instruments.

He turned a few strings to get the right sound.

...

Yes, Bunny plays the violin. Well the guitar too. But he prefers the viloin more. He has absolute hearing, and overly sensitive ears to help him with that. It was actually his secret only North knew about (and well of course Sandy and Tooth eventually found out too), and North actually made him a violin. It was his gift for Christmas to Bunny and for once the Pooka didn't complain that Easter was better than Christmas. But the violin was at the Warren at the moment.

He enjoyed playing the violin but never had any one to play duet with, not speaking of a trio or quartet. The other Guardians don't play any musical instruments, except for Tooth who has an acquaintance relationship with a piccolo, but he didn't have the patience and nerve to ask her for a try.

Bunny liked classic music. _Really_ liked it. He would never admit it but he loved it. He found escape in it. The harmonies and notes pleased his ears in an ecstatic way. Yes, Bunny loved music.

He enjoyed his time off sitting somewhere beside the Dye River and playing his violin. But sometimes he just felt so lonely as he listened to the violin's voice singing through the air of the Birthplace of Spring. He actually gave up hope on finding anybody to play with. But now his hope was revived.

...

As Jack played, whole in the music, he didn't notice that in fact one instrument that he imagined playing in his head was actually real. And when he created a whole orchestra in his mind, there was in fact an instrument helping him. And that instrument was a violin.

Jack opened his eyes as he ended the piece. The last note, the final tonica was still ringing through the air, crystal clear but...

But there was another sound to it. Not a piano one. No, a string one. God, it couldn't be...

Jack gulped and slowly turned his head to face a six foot tall rabbit, standing right behind him, with a violin under the chin and bow frozen above the strings. Bunny's eyes were closed, ears twitching as they listened to the sound disappearing. Then the emerald green eyes of the Easter Bunny opened and looked into Jack's crystal blue ones.

Then there was silence.

And surprisingly, Bunny and Jack both grinned simultaneously. Without speaking a word, Bunny slightly tuned the violin, and Jack looked through the left pages. Jack took out a few pages and looked at Bunny mischievously. Bunny glanced at the first page and the grin plastered over his face doubled.

**Test Drive**

**DreamWorks's _How to Train Your Dragon_**

**John Powell**

**Arranged by Sebastian Wolff**

...was written on the first page.

"Love it..."Bunny muttered, as he tuned the last string and raised the violin under his chin.

Jack laughed, an open happy laugh, and lifted his hands over the keyboard. The two looked at each other and nodded.

The music began once again.

...

North, Tooth and Sandy were scanning through the Santoff Clausen, searching for Bunnymund and Jack. They were quite worried now, they overheard about the bet, and neither of the two have shown up. Tooth was convinced that something happened to her 'boys' and even won the argument with North who didn't feel anything in the 'belly'.

So this is where they were, North asking yetis who like one pointed in one direction. The three hurried through the corridors and eventually appeared in a deserted part of the Pole.

"And vat now! We do not know were zey are and lost ourselves!"North boomed.

"But we have to find them North! What if something happened? Why hadn't Bunny found Jack already? You know he's champion in hide-n-seek!"Tooth replied desperately.

"So? Maybe zey... I don't know.. Found something else to do? Zey're grown up! Even Jack iz 300 years old! Zey're not little!"

"But still North! Why didn't th-"

"Sandy! What?!"

North and Toothiana looked at the Sandman, who was hovering right behind them, with an extremely annoyed expression. He was left out of the conversation. Again. For the... Sandy lost count how many times. He huffed and put his finger to his lips saying a voiceless 'Shhh!'.

The Guardians sighed, but proceeded to shut up. As they did, they started hearing distinct sounds of someone playing a piano and a violin.

"No... It can't be. This... This's just absurd!"Tooth shook her head. North stroke his beard.

"And vy iz zat? Zer're perfectly fine! And you said!"North said. The two of them continued bickering like two parents.

Meanwhile Sandy was hesitantly hovering in front of the door from which the two instruments were heard. He was smiling gently and knowingly. He floated back to Tooth and North, and took their hands, gesturing to the way back.

"Sandy?"Tooth semi-asked. North sighed, but smiled. Tooth nodded.

"Yes, Sandy's right. Let's leave the boys for know. They have a lot to catch up with."she smiled, and holding hands, they left.

...

Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny don't have much in common. In fact only two things. But, well, those two things are the most valuable things in one's life.

Bunny and Jack are Guardians of Childhood.

Bunny and Jack have their hearts open to music.

And those two things are the most important.

They create music. Together. Their hearts full of Harmony and Fantasy. Because that's what it is. Music opens a persons mind. Music is Fantasy. Something extraordinary. Something beautiful. Something that didn't come from Earth. It is actually something so alien. Heavenly.

And as the two 'brothers' played on, a little girl with a long braid of rainbow colors lowered her silver flute. Her white wings fluttered as she laughed. She tossed her flute into the air and caught it with a grin. This was what she was doing. This was the most difficult time she actually did this. But she succeeded. She twirled her flute and smiling, dissapeared in an explosion of light.

But neither Bunny or Jack noticed it.

No, Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny were playing duo together.

At least something in the Universe has gone right.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody! It's Riv again. With a sequel one-shot. If you read this, you must already have read my first one-shot of this thing, 'Frozen Keys'.

Yes, a little note, I have this OC, she's spirit of Rainbows, Music and Light, and Guardian of Harmony and Fantasy. So yes, she's the little girl with a silver flute;) Hope it didn't spoil everything O_O.

So, please review this? Please please please? Anything at all! It can be one word or letter! You know what, if you liked this but you don't have much time to write a review, just write ':3' and post it, okay? It won't be much trouble to you and I would be happy;) Please make a thirteen year old girl happy?

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

P.S. yes, it's the cookies again;)*throws cookies to everyone who read this*


End file.
